greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 36 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 36" from series, which posted on May 2, 2019. ---- * Jack: Okay so, Stephen has a new girlfriend, and they constantly fight all the time, so I'm going to see if I can capture them on camera. * (Jack runs to Stephen's room and places the camera at Stephen's drawer) * Stephen: Yeah I'm go... * (Jack gives the camera a thumbs up and leaves the room and Stephen and his girlfriend talking outside) * Stephen: Yeah. No, I'm promised you, I do not care. Like I said a couple times, I literally don't care. * Stephen's girlfriend: Okay so you don't care if I put a scary movie on? * Stephen: Yeah, I don't get scared that easy. * Stephen's girlfriend: We're about to find out. * Stephen: Just don't put it on the ring. I don't like that one. * (Stephen grabs his laptop and put it on his legs and eating peanut butter) * Stephen's girlfriend: Are you seriously hoping on your game? * Stephen: Yeah, I'm hoping back on. I feel I'm explaining this a hundred times now but I'm hopping back on. * Stephen's girlfriend: You told me we're watching a movie. * Stephen: Well, watch the movie! That's we're doing. * Stephen's girlfriend: You cannot watch a movie and play your game at the same time. * Stephen: Yeah that's why God gave me 2 eyeballs I believe or not, I can't do both. * Stephen's girlfriend: That doesn't even make sense. * Stephen: Yeah. * Stephen's girlfriend: You're so full anyway. * Stephen: Yeah, it's children's week on Warcraft so I guess that's not a big deal helping on Warcraft. That's no that's not a big deal to you I guess. * Stephen's girlfriend: You've been playing all day and Look like you're did really a good job... * Stephen: Yeah! I have more people help too on World of Warcraft! * Stephen's girlfriend: Well could you help them after we watch the movie? * Stephen: No, I can't! I really can't! I can do both at the same time but I can't. I'm complicated, expressly I did come on in here I'm... * Stephen girlfriend: Yeah, you're f***ing complicated, you told me we should... * Stephen: Yeah! WHY THE FUDGE DO YOU ALWAYS THROW CURSING AT ANY SITUATION YOU CARE? * Stephen's girlfriend: Why do you have freak out every time somebody... * Stephen: Because, if there's a situation, where you can cuss, you're going to. You're gonna go there! * Stephen's girlfriend: Oh fu-- * Stephen: and you're gonna go there. Yeah, I'm just saying you're gonna go there if you can, if there's a situation... * Stephen's girlfriend: Why don't you take these off-- (Takes Stephen's headphones off) * Stephen: Stop! Stop takin' my stuff! * Stephen's girlfriend: Oh my god, you're so damn dramatic? * Stephen: Yeah! It's a Christian house, and you're throwin' F-bombs and A-bombs, and you're cursin'! * Stephen's girlfriend: Well, you're not keeping your promises and what's up with that? * Stephen: What promise aren't I keeping? * Stephen's girlfriend: You told me we should watch the movie! * Stephen: WELL, THE ONLY TIME THE FOURTH TIME WE DID, WAS THE ONLY THING ONLY TIME THAT WE DID ON THE FIRST ONE! * Stephen's girlfriend: Oh my god! * (Stephen's girlfriend tries to take Stephen's laptop) * Stephen: GET OFF!!! GET OFF!!! STOP!!! You're tryin' to take my stuff and you broke my celery! And then you're trying to taking it anyway! * Stephen's girlfriend: You told me you watch a freakin' movie with me! * Stephen: Yeah, and I'm watchin' a freakin' movie with you and you started acting weird! * Stephen's girlfriend: All you care about this stupid game, and you know what? That game's unhealthy for you. * Stephen: Yeah! Yeah and no, no, this is unhealthy for me! I promised you that! * Stephen's girlfriend: Oh, what? * Stephen: The only time that we did on the fourth one? * (Stephen's girlfriend throws cream at Stephen's face and his shirt) * Stephen: STOP!! What's wrong with you?! * Stephen's girlfriend: That's what happened! * Stephen: What is wrong with y--?! (Stephen's girlfriend throws more cream at him) Oh! Oh wow! Wow! You're so funny! (opens the window door) You're real freakin' funny! MOM!!! SHE'S CURSIN' AND SHE'S THROWIN' STUFF AT ME! * (Stephen goes outside on the wooden roof Jack is heard laughing and runs back to the room gets his camera) * Jack: Stephen! Stephen! Dude, that roof is dangerous! * Stephen: I don't care! * Jack: What are you doing out there?! * Stephen: I don't care right now! * Jack: You're gonna hurt yourself! * Stephen: Yeah! Get away from me! How about that?! * Jack: Dude, I can't even see you! * Stephen's girlfriend: What are you doing? * Stephen: Yeah! Because she threw stuff at my face! * Stephen's girlfriend: Stephen! * Jack: Why is he out on the roof? * Stephen's girlfriend: Will you come inside? * Stephen: If you can explain what you did! * Jack: Dude, you're gonna fall off! Be careful! * Stephen: And the only time and that was it! * Stephen's girlfriend: Dude! You shouldn't be on there! * Stephen: Yeah! And you're right there! * Stephen's girlfriend: Would you just come over here please? * Stephen: No! I'd rather I'm really rather not! * Stephen's girlfriend: You're been so... * Jack: Here, let me help you off the roof! * Stephen: No! I'm good! I'm good on that. * Jack: Here, how about I help you? Let me just help you! * Stephen: How about no? How about no? * Jack: Here! You just grab my hand... * Stephen: No! How about no? * Jack: Dude, Stephen, come on! * Stephen: No! Get away from me! * Jack: Dude, what's that on your face? * Stephen: Stuff that she threw! * Jack: Here just take my hand... * Stephen: No!!! * Jack: Let me just help you off! * Stephen: No! Don't touch me, man! * Jack: I think you're in a wrong state of mine! * Stephen: Well, I'm not! * Stephen's girlfriend: Stephen, I'm sorry. * Stephen: Yeah, it's too late to apologize. So I'm sorry. And that was it anyway! And.. and anytime and any does that any that stuff, the only person that ever does, is me! * Jack: Well, here. * Stephen: And I'm the bad guy! * Jack: Let's just get off the roof! * Stephen: No! Stop trying to touch me we we're at! Look what we we're at! And stop trying to touch! And the only time you did! * Jack: Alright, come on. * Stephen: NOOOOOOOOO!!! * Jack: STOP! Don't- * Stephen: Get out of my face! * Jack: Don't, you can't shut up people up on the roof! * Stephen: Well, I'm in a more dangerous position than you are! * Jack: Well, here let's just get off the roof together! * Stephen: No! I'm like the cat and the rat right now! * Jack: What? * Stephen: And then you did! * Jack: Dude, you're starting sound really stupid! Come on! * Stephen: Yeah! Get out of my face! * Jack: Seriously! * Stephen: How about you get out of my face with that? * Jack: You're gonna get us both hurt. * Stephen: Yeah! If there everyone is gonna get is hurt, it is gonna be me! * Stephen's girlfriend: Listen to Jack, Stephen. * Jack: Well, come down, Stephen! * Stephen: Well, I'm not listening to you, I know that! * Jack: Dude! * Stephen: Well who-who-who's the one who threw this at my face? * Jack: Alright come on before... * Stephen: And then she said nothing! * Jack: Before mom and dad come up here! * Stephen: And then she said nothing when she the one when she's the one who did it and that was it anyway! * Jack: Dude, dad... * Stephen: Then that's how I became a bad guy! * Jack: Dad's gonna be pissed. * Stephen: Well, you know what? That's it! * Jack: Alright here, let's just get off the roof! Let's just get off the roof, and-- * Stephen: No!!! Get away from me! Get away from me! * Jack: We're gonna get off the roof, and everything is gonna be fine! * Stephen: No! I'll take you down with me! Get that out of my face! * (Stephen knocks the camera out of Jack's hands) * Jack: Dude! You're gonna make me drop my freakin' camera! * Stephen: Like I did anyway! * Jack: Alright, we're getting down, come o-- * (Stephen knocks the camera out of Jack's hands again) * (The video has been stopped) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever